Two is Better Than One
by Redbookbluebook
Summary: "Oh Haruhi! You look darling!" Tamaki gushed, but she wasn't listening. She was too busy fingering the thin cotton shirt, and trying not to stare at Mori's abs. They were quite…nice.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Recently I have become obsessed with the Ouran Host Club and this little plot bunny just popped into my head and wouldn't let go. Yes this contains LEMONS so readers beware. If you don't know what that means, you probably shouldn't be reading this. Also, this story is not named after the Boyslikegirls song; however the title will make more sense later on.

* * *

The Twins Aren't the Only Ones That Know,

**Two is Better Than One**

Haruhi thought back to yesterday in the jungle when Mori-senpai had gathered her in his arms as they went to search for Hunny. His arms were warm wrapped around her, and despite the muggy heat from the jungle, it was strangely comforting. His muscles stood out in stark relief against her, tense with worry for Hunny. His chest was firm against her side and she had wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself. This had brought her face quite close to Mori's, and she was startled to realize that he was in fact, rather handsome. His dark hair fell just above his eyes, which shone with concern. Usually his stoic demeanor made her unsure of how to react to him, but now she wondered at the fierce pounding in her chest…

"Earth to Haruhi!" The twins chorused, upon noticing their classmate was in a daze. "Looks like Haruhi's daydreaming."

"Wonder what she's thinking about to make her drool like that?" Hikaru questioned snidely.

"Maybe it's fancy tuna," Kaoru suggested, successfully yanking Haruhi out of her trance.

"Fancy tuna! Where?"

Later that day…

"Why are we at the beach again?" Haruhi asked her fellow club members.

"You are the one who wanted to be here, correct?" Kyouya pointed out as he scribbled in his book.

_Oh yeah_, Haruhi remembered, _I did say that._

"Now, time to get you into your bathing suit." The twins coerced, pushing Haruhi into a changing room larger than her dining room at home. Two women were posted inside to ensure that she came out looking like a girl.

_Well, _Haruhi thought looking in the mirror, _it could have been worse._ She stepped outside, where the sun was sparkling behind her, and she took in the expressions of her fellow host members.

Kyouya looked disinterested as usual, the twins were sporting wide grins and Hikaru tossed a wink at her. Tamaki on the other hand, appeared to have fainted.

"Haruchan! You look so cute!" Hunny squealed.

"Uh, thanks Hunny-senpai," Haruhi let a small smile grace her face. Hunny had an adorable smile adorning his equally adorable face, but Mori's reaction was the most surprising. He was blushing! It was a faint blush, but the others noticed it nonetheless.

"Does Mori have a crush?" Hikaru teased. This effectively woke Tamaki up from his puddle on the ground. Averting his eyes, he thrust a grey sweater at her; it was even baggier than the one he gave her last time. When she put it on, it practically swallowed her. She looked at the sweater, then back at Tamaki.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Not again," groaned the twins in unison.

"We even picked out Haruhi's swimsuit ourselves," Hikaru added.

"It emphasizes Haruhi's flat stomach,"

"And the ruffles disguise the fact that she's flatter than the plains of Narnia."

"Thanks you guys. I am standing right here you know." She murmured sarcastically.

"No problem!" They looked at each other with identical smirks plastered on their faces before turning back to Haruhi.

"She's still wearing it," Kaoru stage-whispered to his brother.

"Maybe she needs help taking it off?" Hikaru suggested mischievously, rubbing his hands together.

"Uh, umm, what are you doing?" Haruhi spluttered as the twins advanced on her, demonic grins stretched across their impish features.

"Get away from Haruhi you shady twins!" Tamaki vaulted up in front of her, much to her disdain.

"No offense senpai, but this sweater is too hot. We are on the beach after all."

"Oh," Tamaki blushed, "What about…" he scrambled around in search for something to cover up his precious little girl.

"Aha!" He held up a bright yellow-

"Beach ball?" Haruhi asked confused. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Cover yourself up. I won't have my beloved little girl flaunting her body on a beach full of perverts!"

"Uh, boss," Kaoru interrupted. "We're the only ones on this beach."

"Exactly!" He cried in exultation. "You are exactly the type of people I need to protect my precious daughter from!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hikaru demanded.

"Yeah. The only pervert here is you boss." Kaoru added.

"That is so not true! You two are twice as bad as me and," Tamaki's voice was getting all high-pitched again. Haruhi sighed.

"Here." Mori stripped off his shirt and handed it to Haruhi. It was a loose, lightweight thing that hung on Haruhi's lithe frame like a dress.

"Uh, thank you Mori-senpai," Haruhi responded in bewilderment. He continued to surprise her every day.

"Oh Haruhi! You look darling!" Tamaki gushed, but she wasn't listening. She was too busy fingering the thin cotton shirt, and trying not to stare at Mori's abs. They were quite…nice.

Inhaling deeply to straighten her composure, she became aware that she could smell him on the shirt. He smelled good too, and she couldn't help but want to hit herself over the head for the incredibly inappropriate thoughts she was having. No doubt Renge would be pleased…

Haruhi was abruptly jerked out of her daydreams by a cry of,

"WET T-SHIRT CONTEST!"

…

_Well that was fun, _Haruhi thought as she remembered how Tamaki had flung himself in front of her to protect her but being as graceful as he was, he had landed on his face…and on top of her.

"Pervert! Pervert!" The twins had sing-songed as they danced around them. Tamaki immediately jumped to his feet denying their accusations, his face as red as roses.

The rest of the day had gone pretty well, she mused as she stepped into the steamy heat of her bedroom's en-suite shower. Tamaki soon realized that he had forgotten her on the ground and when he offered her his hand to help her up, the twins had appeared on either side of her with mischievous expressions adorning their faces. They had liberally doused her with water until there was no point in wearing Mori-senpai's –now see through- shirt. Tamaki was horrified to see that the previously baggy shirt now clung enticingly across the lightly curved length of her body. He made her take it off immediately and she had draped it on a beach chair to had just hung it on the back of a chair in her room when they got back._ I guess I should return that later, _she reflected.

…

Meanwhile, the rest of the host club was setting up for dinner. The servants had been dismissed for the time being, so Mori and Honey prepared dinner. The table was set, the food was on the table and the only thing missing was Haruhi.

"Takashi. Go get Haruhi for dinner." Hunny told him. He nodded in affirmation and went down the hall to Haruhi's assigned room. Mori knocked, and the sound echoed within the cavernous room. There was no answer. Mori continued to stand there before calling,

"Haruhi?" There was still no answer. He felt his pulse speed up. Why wasn't she answering him? Maybe she was sleeping?

He slowly pushed open the door…

The sight that met his eyes caused him to reel back in shock.

"Haruhi?" He managed to gasp out.

Haruhi had just gotten out of the shower when she thought she heard a noise. Thinking it was the wind, which was howling quite loudly, she ignored it.

"Mori-senpai!" She shrieked, trying in vain to wrap the small towel around her damp body. It was too late; he had seen everything. "Get out!" She yelled, for he seemed to be frozen in shock. At her words, he snapped back to life and ran out, the door slamming shut behind him.

Haruhi dressed quickly, muttering in frustration when she realized her dad had gone and replaced all of her comfy clothes with frilly, girly things. She threw on a pink dress that highlighted the lively blush adorning her cheeks before making her way down to the dining room.

Mori sat down at the table, his features looked as though they had been carved out of stone. The other hosts were already seated.

"Are you alright Mori-senpai?" Tamaki asked in concern.

"Yeah Takashi, you look pretty tense." Hunny replied, his tone curious.

He nodded rapidly, trying his best to look normal. He needed a distraction. Something, anything, to avoid thinking about the fact that he had just seen Haruhi naked. He cringed. He was just not going to think about it. It would only make him more uncomfortable and he was already shifting in his seat as it was.

"Where's Haruhi anyway?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah I thought you went to go fetch her Mori." Kaoru added.

Luckily or unluckily, Haruhi chose this moment to appear. She was wearing a pink dress that made her look delicate and pretty. It was strange to see their Haruhi looking like a girl. Everyone at the table save for Kyouya and Mori, looked notably pleased.

She took her seat between Tamaki and Hunny, avoiding eye contact with Mori as she passed him. He was seated to Hunny's right and therefore it was unlikely that they would catch each other's eye. Haruhi was utterly thankful for this, because she doubted she could look at him without blushing furiously.

Dinner was an awkward affair. Tension seemed to ripple in the air, although only the two of them realized where it came from.

"So Haruhi," Hikaru broke the earsplitting silence. "What's with the dress?"

"Oh. My dad must have gone through my suitcase before I left because he replaced all of my clothes with dresses and things. He's always encouraging me to dress like a girl."

"Yay dad!" The twins cheered.

Haruhi smiled, but she still felt so exposed. She wasn't naked anymore but it sure felt like it, especially without the security that her male clothes provided. So she sat quietly, devoured more crab than was probably healthy and fled to her room at the end of dinner. She laid down on her bed for awhile, nursing her aching stomach and thinking about what had happened with Mori.

In retrospect it wasn't _so_ bad. He was the first guy to have seen her without clothes on… Maybe she was in shock too, because the more she thought about it, the less it seemed like something to make a big deal about. She really liked Mori, so who cared if he saw her naked. A small part of her felt a thrill at this realization but unfortunately his reaction made it hard to judge whether her feelings were reciprocated or if he was just nervous about seeing a girl naked. It was probably the latter, she thought sadly.

Haruhi looked up and spotted his -now dry- shirt hanging on the back of the desk chair. Well, she thought bravely as she picked up the shirt and headed down the hall.

There was only one way to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

This last chapter is dedicated to Early-August for being patient *cough unlike ms 10ontheelysianscale cough* and for introducing me to The Ouran Host Club so her fanfic 'Mine' would make more sense. :D

Nothing from the Ouran Host Club belongs to me...and WARNING! LEMON AHEAD...

* * *

Haruhi's nerves were shot as she knocked on Mori's door. He answered it, a faint blush returning to his cheeks as he realized who it was.

"Haruhi." He spoke gruffly.

"Here's your shirt. Thanks for letting me borrow it."

He shrugged as if to say, 'it was nothing.'

"Can I come in?" She asked hesitantly. It was now or never. He nodded and she stepped over the threshold.

"Mori, I-" Haruhi's voice abruptly cut off to a scream as a bolt of lightning flared across the sky, sufficiently lighting up the darkened room.

She tried to bolt for the closet but Mori grabbed her and pulled her close to him. He picked up her trembling body, gently cradling Haruhi in his arms the same way he had the first time. The warmth of his body was comforting, but a shot of fear still chilled her to the bone each time the thunder boomed ominously. The sound was almost obnoxious as it pounded against the cold windowpanes. Haruhi couldn't help but let out a small squeal of fright, which came out muffled against Mori's broad chest as she burrowed against it.

There was a lull in the storm and she chanced to look up, only to find her eyes locked with his own dark orbs. Goosebumps that had nothing to do with her fear were spreading down her arms and as he leaned forward, she couldn't help but follow. A flash of lightning lit up the bedroom once more and the huge clap of thunder that accompanied it startled Haruhi forward, where her shriek of fright was smothered by Mori's lips. His lips, unlike the rest of him, were soft and yielding. Their kiss was gentle at first, and his strong arms wrapped tightly around her like a barrier, to protect her from the outside world.

As Haruhi began to relax, Mori became more and more insistent until she had no choice but to try and keep up with the pleasurable movements of his mouth. He broke away much too soon for her liking, and she turned a questioning gaze on him, wondering why he had stopped. His eyes seemed to be asking her permission to continue, and she nodded slightly, her mouth breaking into a small smile.

She clasped his larger hand in her own, and placed it over her heart. He could feel the frenzied beating that rivaled the drums in his own chest, but when he looked down, he became acutely aware of the fact that his hand was covering a great deal of her chest. The small nub of her nipple was poking into the palm of his hand, and he felt himself grow hard against her.

Haruhi seemed not to have noticed, because she was too busy being mortified with the realization that she had placed his hand on her (admittedly small, but still existent nonetheless!), breasts. She could feel the heat of his warm palm seeping through the thin material of her dress, making her nipples grow hard. She was extremely glad that the darkness covered the ferocious blush that had spread across her cheeks.

She wiggled around uncomfortably in his lap, debating on what to say to Mori, when he unwillingly let out a groan. She cocked her head at his somewhat pained expression, and shifted some more because something was poking her. It took a full two seconds for this awareness to light a match in the room full of explosives that was formerly Haruhi's innocent mind. Her brown eyes grew wide with awareness, and when she dared to look at him, his face registered shame and resignation.

"Haruhi," he spoke, his deep voice sounding rather throaty, "I am very sorry."

"Don't be," she replied back, as she leaned forward of her own volition and pressed her lips to his. He kissed back with fervor, and she felt him unlatch her bra through her dress. It was soon discarded, along with his shirt and she let her hands marvel at the lean, muscular body that felt so good alongside hers. His left hand was down the front of her dress, playing with her breasts, while the other was slowly snaking up her thigh, pulling up her dress as it went.

Meanwhile, Haruhi's hands and lips were wandering down Mori's chest, mapping out his body as they went. She nibbled on his neck, noticing that he had a particularly sensitive spot there. A spurt of thunder shook the walls, and she bit down a little harder than she had intended.

"Sorry!" She winced at the mark she had left. It had to have hurt, but he took it in stride. She kissed the mark before tracing his collarbone with her tongue. She pinched his nipples and he felt a jolt of arousal spread through his body. Haruhi lightly traced the line of hair leading into his pants before toying with the button. It was a rather stubborn button… It seemed to her that it was much easier to dress as a man than it was to undress a man. Luckily, he took pity on her (or himself rather,) and unbuttoned his pants. He slid them off onto the floor, which already sported a great deal of his clothing. His erection stood up rigidly in his pale blue boxers. She suppressed a gasp at the sheer size of it. Her fingers shook slightly as she toyed with the hem of his underwear. She was excited but incredibly nervous as well. Mori suddenly pushed the front of her dress down and she shuddered as her chest was exposed to the cool air. She supposed that it was probably unfair that he was practically naked while she was mostly dressed. However, when he put his warm mouth on her breast and began to suckle it, she almost melted. He had also begun to rub her through her cotton panties, which were swiftly becoming soaked with her arousal. She couldn't believe how good it felt! She tugged down his boxers, intent on making him feel as good as he made her feel. She ran her finger down his shaft lightly, and he practically squirmed beside her. Haruhi laughed out loud. She didn't think she had ever seen Mori-senpai so flustered and it was strange to realize that she was the reason why he looked this way.

Apparently, Mori did not like to be laughed at, because the fingers that had been rubbing her through her wet panties were now forcing themselves into her. She was slick and hot and they slid in easily, pumping in and out of her molten core.

Haruhi tightened her grip on him, causing him to inhale sharply as she stroked his pulsing erection. Mori pulled her face to his, and they steadily developed a rhythm between kissing and stroking.

Haruhi felt something warm and wet added to the fingers plunging deep inside of her, while something soft tickled her inner thighs. The wetness felt so incredibly good as it curled around the little button inside of her, causing her to buck uncontrollably against Mori. It felt like someone's tongue, but she knew it couldn't be Mori's since his was currently twisted around her own tongue. The hand she had fisted in Mori's hair tugged harder, while the one holding his cock twitched uselessly as her world spiraled around her. She felt all of her stress and energy leave her, as she lay boneless on the mattress. She was reluctantly and immediately thrown back into reality when she spotted the blonde head buried between her thighs.

"Hunny-senpai?" Haruhi questioned, her eyes growing impossibly wide.

"Haruchan!" He smiled sweetly at her while licking his lips. "Mmm Haruchan, you taste really good. Almost better than cake!" He pondered this as Mori sat up beside Haruhi.

"You missed some Mitsukuni," when Mori spoke, his voice was more husky than usual, and it sent shivers down Haruhi's spine. He then proceeded to swipe a finger across Hunny's cheek where the latter had missed a bit of her cum. He stuck the finger in his mouth and Haruhi just about died of embarrassment.

This couldn't be happening. There was no way that she and Mori had just done…well…that. And Hunny-senpai was not just between her legs telling her how good she tasted. And despite everything that had happened, she had fleetingly glanced down at Mori, only to realize that he was still not done… In her selfishness at being pleasured by two boys, she hadn't even managed to get off one.

While she was chastising herself, Mori was giving Hunny _a_ _look_. Without needing words, Hunny simply nodded.

"Bye-bye Haruhi," Hunny smiled widely up at her, snapping her out of her morose thoughts. "I'm off to play with Usuchan. Thanks for the dessert!" Hunny kissed her square on the mouth before scampering off, leaving her alone in shocked silence with Mori.

_That was weird._

"I'm sorry about not…" Haruhi stammered, her cheeks growing red as she glanced down at his crotch.

Mori made a non-committable noise before grabbing his cock in his hand to get himself off. Haruhi placed her hand over his before she could stop herself.

"That's not really fair. Here, let me help you." She stroked him a couple times, hard enough to have him panting. Then she lowered herself until she was face to crotch level. It was awkward and intimidating, but it was Mori, and if she was going to do this for anyone, it would be him.

"Haruhi, you don't have to," he protested gruffly as another stroke from her soft hands made him moan.

"I want to," she replied, giving him one of her trademark smiles. The kind of simple, adoring smile that made Tamaki squeeze her to death. Mori had been her savior then too, she remembered. She stuck her tongue out to tentatively lick the bubble of liquid hovering on the tip of his cock. Mori shuddered in appreciation and Haruhi marveled at the taste of him. He tasted salty and there something heady about the taste too.

She looked up at him, her brown eyes wide and her lips wet with saliva and cum; it was almost enough to make him come undone. She enveloped him in her mouth, and his eyes rolled back in his head with pleasure. She couldn't quite fit all of him in, but she covered the remaining bit with her hand. She heard him inhale sharply when she sucked in, making the wet warmth around him grow even tighter while her right hand pumped back and forth.

His hands were gripping the bed sheets as he tried his best not to thrust into her mouth. He couldn't fully prevent the rocking of his pelvis and a few times Haruhi had to adjust herself so she wasn't choking. Pretty soon Mori was gasping for air as the pleasant sensations consuming his body caught up with him. He exploded into Haruhi's mouth, and she tried her best to catch all of it. He fell back down on the bed, completely spent, and Haruhi crawled next to him. He wrapped his warm, slightly sweaty body around her, and captured her mouth in a heated kiss.

Haruhi was surprised that he would want to kiss her after, well, _that_, but he didn't seem to mind. They broke away not long after, and he pulled her closer against him. Mori hummed contentedly, placing her head below his chin as he spooned her lithe body.

Outside the storm raged on, but Haruhi no longer felt afraid; she was safe in Mori's arms.


End file.
